Lisa Yadōmaru (Kenji)
, Lisa Hiroshi | base of operations = Visored Warehouse, , Lisa's book store | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = Lisa Hiroshi (daughter) | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Haguro Tonbo | bankai = Not yet revealed | resurreccion = }} Lisa Yadōmaru (矢胴丸 リサ, Yadōmaru Risa) is one of the original Visored; who, through the machinations of and to a lesser extent Kagura, gained -like abilities and where exiled from the Soul Society. She initially served as the Lieutenant of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13 under then-Captain . After fleeing to the she and her companions successfully avoided both the eye of Soul Society and Aizen with help from the noble Kei Yume, and eventually met Kenji Hiroshi and his companions. Kenji, like the Visored, had undergone involuntary , and was instructed by them on how to utilise and eventually master his condition. Lisa and Hiyori where largely responsible for Kenji's training and teacher and student eventually shared a night of drunken passion, resulting in the birth of their daughter, whom Lisa and her familial circle affectionately called Arisa. Lisa, Shinji, Kensei and Hiyori briefly emerged from their exile to aid Kenji in his battles against Kagura, where they led an effort to rescue Kusaka Kori, Ino Choyo and Kazuma Nishiki from imprisonment and experimentation. She and her companions eventually sided with the Gotei 13 and aided them as allies of -- a fellow Visored -- during the waged against Aizen and his . Following the wars conclusion she opened her own book store in Kagamino City where she and her daughter worked and lived. Some months later she once again assisted the Gotei 13 during the and, following its resolution, temporarily rejoined the 8th Division as a Captain. She held this position for roughly ten years, with Arisa as Lieutenant, before appointing Katashi to the post and returning to the World of the Living alongside her daughter. Lisa continued to have dealings with Kenji and often fought at his side when an ancient known as Averian returned to wage war on the spiritual realms. Although not an official member Lisa often fought alongside the Ryū Guard during the war; a group of spiritual beings pulled from the elite of both the Gotei 13 and Ryū Order with the sole mission of killing Averian. By the time of The Collapse she had joined this group full-time at Kenji's urging, now with the goal of keeping the Serenity Jewel safe from The Outsider, as Kei Yume had been mysteriously sealed within. Appearance Lisa is an attractive woman who styles her long black-coloured hair into a single ponytail tied by a red ribbon, with prominent bangs towards the front. Prior to the First Spiritual War Lisa commonly wore a white with long sleeves, and a pleated greenish-blue miniskirt.Darkest Pursuits During her initial stint with the 8th Division in the Gotei 13, Lisa wore modified Shinigami attire that consisted of hakama that closely resembled a skirt. At this time she frequently styled her hair into two braided pigtails with neat bangs.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 11 During the First Spiritual War, which saw Lisa fight on the front-lines alongside Kenji Hiroshi and the Ryū Order, she once again donned the shihakushō of the , which was nearly identical to that worn by her during the that consisted of a long-sleeved kosode and a shortened hakama.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, Pages 1-4 During her time as Captain of the 8th Division she wore the standard haori, with her robes modified to reveal her mid-rift.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 After unofficially joining the Ryū Order she exchanged her white haori for a pink-coloured floral-themed haori much like that worn by . She would also alter her hairstyle into a high, shoulder-length ponytail with chin-length bangs on either side of her face, and retained her red-rimmed glasses.Bleach manga; Chapter 481 Following the Collapse her appearance changed; instead of a single braided ponytail she styled her hair in two braided pigtails with neater bangs, thus returning to the style she favoured during her time as a Lieutenant of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13.The Fire Still Burns After joining Kenji in his mission to help Kei Yume, Lisa adopted more battle-ready attire. Her new outfit consists of a sleeveless black top that exposes her stomach and neck, with mesh-armour covering her breasts. Her trousers are form-fitting with a long right leg and a short left, with her left ankle being wrapped in bandages to below her knee. She also sports fingerless black tekko gloves.Solitary Invasion File:Lisapart1.jpg|Lisa during her Lieutenancy. File:Lisacaptain.jpg|Lisa during her Captaincy. File:Lisapart2.jpg|Lisa during the First Spiritual War. File:Lisapart4.jpg|Lisa following The Collapse. File:Lisacivilian1.png|Lisa prior to the Winter War. File:Lisacivilian2.png|Lisa prior to the Quincy Blood War. Personality Lisa is a serious, sensible, and calm woman with a detached attitude, with a secretive demeanour who was also somewhat irritable. She has, however, mellowed over the years, and is willing to put up with childish antics far more than she did previously.Return of a Ghost She initially helped Kenji only because Kei and Shinji told her to and even then she did so reluctantly.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II Despite her distant nature Lisa has come to care not only about the Visored, but their allies as well; this includes Kenji and Kei, both of whom where old flames.Bount Incident Part I She noticeably worried for Kenji's safety when he was separated from Hiyori and herself when she helped him rescue his friends from Kagura,Invading the Dark Depths and was close enough to him to pick up on the changes he underwent following the Collapse; she correctly deduced that Kei's imminent danger had set Kenji's fire to burning once more. Following the , Lisa opened up a book-store which was privately funded by Kei.Lisa's book store She often skipped out on work to read the books. Kenji, during one of his visits where Lisa did this, claimed all she was doing was reading porn; Lisa told him to shut up, and that he was ruining it for her. Lisa, and later Shinji and May, where often left in-charge of the store.Shinji's personalityMay This highlights a playful side, as well as a lazy streak, not usually seen; she and Kenji often partook in mutual advances on each other, with one such time leaving Lisa pregnant.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part III Kenji and she later agreed this to be a one-off.Party Crashers Part II Despite this they continued a physical relationship throughout the years and remained close even after Kenji married. Following The Collapse Lisa returned to aid Kenji in his mission to safeguard the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan, which Kei had been sealed inside, from The Outsider. She retained her detached and calm attitude despite the dangerous nature of their task and continued to demonstrate a playful side, notably referring to Tōshirō Hitsugaya as "the little pervert". History Early career Approximately one-hundred-ten years before the outbreak of the , Lisa was the Lieutenant of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain . She arrived at the barracks of the 1st Division alongside her own Captain and Captain of the 13th Division, where Shunsui spoke to Captain Love Aikawa of the 7th Division on the virtues of being prompt. At this point Lisa notes that Shunsui was only prompt because she groped him in order to wake him, causing Shunsui to embarrassingly shush her. She remained silent as the Captains discussed the current state of the Gotei 13 and likewise bore witness to Shunsui's explanation of the Royal Guard to 5th Division Lieutenant .Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 11-15 Later that night Lisa, during a routine patrol outside the Seireitei, came into contact with a red-haired woman who stood over the body of a dead .Kagura's equipment Lisa demands to know what happened but is attacked. Lisa counters by releasing her into , but the woman successfully catches Lisa off-guard and injures her. The woman then hits her with an unidentified spell, erasing Lisa's memory of their encounter, whilst rendering her unconscious. Lisa, whose wounds have been healed, returns to the 8th Division barracks with an unsettling notion that she has forgotten something.Rosa's powers and abilities Vanishing Souls incident Ten years after her encounter with Rosa, Lisa began reading to , who was the youngest member of the 8th Division, on the first day of every month. During one of these days an emergency Captain's meeting was called to discuss the disappearance of the 9th Division members who themselves where sent to investigate disappearances in the .Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 1-2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -100, pages 4-5 Head-Captain Yamamoto suggested sending both Kidō Captain and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda as part of the investigation team, but was interrupted by Shunsui, who notes it could be dangerous sending both Kidō Captain and Lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 9 Shunsui reveals that Lisa has been eavesdropping on the entire meeting and suggests that she be added to the team as well, which she agrees to after being admonished for eavesdropping in the first place. She simply replies that it is natural to be curious about secrets. She joins Captains Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi and Love Aikawa, alongside Hachigen, and promptly sets out on her new assignment.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 10-13 Lisa arrives at the scene shortly after Shinji, and is greatly shocked by the -like appearance of Captain Kensei Muguruma. When Kensei screams at them Shinji suggests that they draw their Zanpakutō otherwise they're all dead. Lisa subsequently watched Kensei overpower and attack Love, and decides to attack alongside Rose. She notes that there are many ways to take down an opponent without killing them and resolves to slash his tendons. She is, however, unable to warn Rose, who is brutally attacked from behind by Mashiro Kuna, who likewise appeared in a Hollow-like state.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 1-11 Lisa engages in a losing battle with Kensei and is only saved from a brutal punch through Rose blasting Kensei with Kidō. At that moment Hachigen bound both Kensei and Mashiro, giving the others a reprieve. Lisa asks what they are to do next but is shocked when Hiyori attacks Shinji. The group is then engulfed in darkness and cut down by .Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 5-15 Lisa is rendered unconscious by the initial attack and begins to undergo the same Hollowfication as the others did, with Shinji learning of Aizen's orchestration of the event.Bleach manga; Chapter-100, pages 16-19 Before Lisa and the others can be killed per Aizen's order they are rescued by and , with Aizen and his allies fleeing.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 1-21 Urahara attempted to treat his fellow Shinigami once Tessai halted the flow of time and transported everyone into Urahara's laboratory.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, however, the process failed, not having the desired effect.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day Urahara and Tessai are arrested and charged per Aizen's machinations, whilst condemning the afflicted to death as common Hollow. They are rescued by who moves them all to her secret training ground.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 4-14 With Yuroichi's assistance Urahara resolves to create ten reiatsu-blocking to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims, who all escape to the . There Urahara hopes to find a means to undo the process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-18 World of the Living saga Urahara quickly discovered that Lisa and company where all at risk of a process he dubbed "Soul Suicide".Bleach manga; Chapter 535, page 9 He eventually managed to treat Lisa and her companions condition by injecting something that is opposite to Hollowfication, in this case via a vaccine created using the and souls, stoping "Soul Suicide" in them all.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 10-11 Lisa and her fellows eventually came to refer to themselves as "the Visored", due in-part to the unique masks they all donned when using their Hollow powers.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 36 Lisa had to deal with her Hollow powers increasingly manifesting themselves, which was a symptom Shinji claimed they all had to go through at one point or another in order to master their newfound abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-11 appears before the Visored.]] Shortly after they fled the Lisa was shocked when she and her companions where tracked down by Anika Shihōin, whom Lisa, Kensei and Hiyori quickly attacked. Anika diverted Hiyori and sent her crashing into Lisa before swiftly pinning Kensei's arm behind his back. She suggests that Kensei simmer down, revealing that she is not here to bring them in, pointedly telling them to settle down and remember just who it is they're talking to. She casually remarks on Yuroichi's escape but notes that it was hardly perfect and that Yuroichi would need to do better to evade her teacher. Anika then informs them of the current state of the Gotei 13, with Shinji asking about the Head-Captain's reaction to their disappearance. Lisa is noticeably shocked when Anika reveals that Yamamoto has opted not to make their capture a priority. She then tells Shinji that Aizen is still hunting for them.Bleach''manga; Chapter 529, pages 16-17 .]] Mere months following their exile Lisa and her fellow Visored came to the attention of disgraced noble Kei Yume. She met him alongside Kensei, Love, Rose and Shinji. Kei helped them integrate themselves into Human society at the direction of Anika. Lisa and Kei even entered into an on-off physical relationship that persisted for a number of years.Visored notes'' Exiles Lisa was not present at the Visored compound when Kei Yume first alerted the Visored to the existence of Kenji Hiroshi who, like them, was undergoing . She was supposed to join Hachi when the latter travelled to Kagamino City to meet Kei's party but opted not to.Calming the Beast Within Lisa, together with Hiyori, was largely responsible for Kenji's initial training, leading to the eventual subjugstion of his Inner Hollow. During one particular session afterwards Kazuma Nishiki tells Shinji about their experiences with a man known as Kagura, which clearly irritates the Visored present. Shinji reveals that Kagura was partly responsible for their current state and tells Lisa that Kenji's training is over for today. When he tells Kenji to take it easy tomorrow as well, Lisa opts to join Kenji for a drink. Lisa and Kenji proceed to have a drunken one-night-stand that clearly shocks Kenji the following morning when they wake up beside each other. The following day Lisa is once more sparring with Kenji alongside Hiyori. Love casually notes to the arriving Shinji that Kenji has kept his mask on for roughly an hour now, despite Lisa and Hiyori roughing him up considerably. She bears witness to Anika returning with Kusaka Kori, whose injuries draw everyone's attention. Hiyori attempts to attack Kenji when he is distracted but he manages to seize her hand and hold her fast, at which point he advises he not piss him off any more than he already is. Lisa then tells him to let Hiyori go. She listens quietly as Anika explains Kusaka's attempted assassination of Kagura and remains silent when Shinji claims they have a lot to discuss before they take any further action.Party Crashers Part I As Hachi begins to heal Kusaka's injuries Shinji leads the other Visored away to discuss their options with Anika, though Lisa remains behind. After Kenji finishes speaking with Kusaka and Kazuma about Kusaka's recklessness, Lisa takes up Kenji's training once more. As they spar the two discuss their night together with Kenji asking where this leaves them. Lisa states they had fun; nothing more, nothing less and that nothing needs to change. Happy with this response Kenji tells her not to hold back, leading Lisa to release her Zanpakutō and don her Hollow mask in response. As they begin their battle Hachi asks them not to be too rough and begins to wonder if they have even heard him. Lisa continues to train Kenji over the next three months whilst Shinji and the others gather information and decide what they are to do regarding Kagura. When Shinji informs him that his training is now over and that Kusaka's failed assassination attempt has left Kagura beyond their reach, Lisa goes to Kenji and asks him where he intends to go now. He informs her of his desire to visit New York in America, but admits that he isn't sure either way. He then hesitantly asks if they can stay in touch. Lisa informs him that this is a good idea considering she's missed her period and is three months pregnant with their child.Party Crashers Part III Roughly six-months later Lisa gives birth to a daughter whom she names Lisa Hiroshi, though all she ever gets is Arisa. She puts her baby picture into a locket and gives it to Kenji as a gift due to his travels at the time, which he began to wear wherever he went.Fun in Atlantic City''During the events depicted in Fun in Atlantic City, Lisa's daughter has already been born. Kentaro, who is Kenji's first child with Ino and thus Lisa's half-brother, is younger than Lisa is, and he was born well after the events of the Quincy Blood War. Tsuji Crisis Lisa was present in alongside her fellow Visored when Kenji unexpectedly shifted through Hachi's wards as a result of Ino's forbidden relocation Kidō, where she watched Hiyori smack him with her sandal, demanding to know what he's doing suddenly dropping in on them like that. Lisa quickly followed Hiyori's example after her fellow Visored, particularly Kensei, had words with the young man. She physically and verbally admonished him for his stupidity once he explained the events that occurred during his battle with Tsubaki and that his friends where likely captured by Kagura. She demands that he stop being such a pussy and tells him that overcoming his despair was the first step in overcoming his enemies. Shinji, however, tells her to quit with the philosophy. She remains silent throughout the next few moments but remains at Kenji's side when Shinji asks him what he plans to do now.Darkest Pursuits'' When Kenji launched what he assumed to be a solo-mission to rescue his captured friends from Kagaura, he was shocked when Lisa, alongside Shinji, Kensei and Hiyori, journeyed to Kōhai Tochi to assist him. Lisa explained that Anika was distracting the eye of the Soul Society and stated that they hadn't much time to complete their mission. Kenji asks her what Shinji and Kensei had in-mind but when the pair release their reiatsu to draw Kagura's forces towards them Lisa remarks that he now has his answer. When Lisa, Kenji and Hiyori found Kusaka, Kazuma and Ino, Kenji approached them only to be transported away. Lisa and Hiyori are subsequently surrounded by Soulless with Lisa remarking that they where careless. Lisa and Hiyori proceeded to dispatch their foes with Lisa admitting that Kenji was now on his own, but at the very least they could clear his escape route. Hiyori claims she doesn't like helping Kenji out but is admonished by Lisa, who saves her from being attacked from behind. Hiyori barks that they should just kill them all when Lisa remarks that their opponents are not naturally occurring creatures.Darkness Lifted Winter War saga Bount Incident Shortly after Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of the 9th Division to hunt down rogue Shinigami Maki Ichinose, Anika travels to Kagamino City to enlist the aid of Kenji. Once at her safe-house within the city Anika finds Kenji asleep with Lisa in the main bedroom and promptly kicks him awake, only to be kicked in the face by Kenji reflexively. Lisa casually greets Anika whilst suggesting that Kenji find something to wear. Anika brings the pair up-to-speed regarding the , claiming she has no agents in the area, leading Lisa to ask if this was the reason they where being head-hunted. Kenji points out however that Aizen was still searching for the Visored and that he wouldn't put them in danger. Anika claims she already thought of this and tells someone to enter, who claims that its been a while. Lisa asks who the man is and Kenji introduces him as Yoshiro Kazuki.Bount Incident Part I After resolving the Bount incident Kenji returns to Kagamino to meet up with his friends. At Anika's Kagamino safe-house he is met by Lisa and Arisa, who runs to hug her father. She asks him where he was and Kenji informs her that he made some new friends and introduces everyone to Maki. Lisa, however, asks how things went with his old ones, and explains that Kusaka told her everything. Kenji admits that things will likely be complicated for a while, especially with the Gotei 13, which leads Arisa to complain that he disappears for long periods every time he uses the word "complicated". Kenji apologises and is then taken to the side by Kusaka. He asks Kenji just what he has gotten them into now. Kenji admits that he doesn't know but suggests they not worry about it now.Bount Incident Part V Arrancar invasion Lisa and her fellow Visored eventually meet with , who claims that he will "use them" to help control his own .Bleach manga; Chapter 215, pages 7-9 She subsequently reads her manga when a battle unfolds between Hiyori and Ichigo,Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 though she is soon alerted to the awakening of Ichigo's Inner Hollow, who viciously attacks Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 12-13 She moves alongside her fellow Visored to restrain Ichigo when the latter almost chokes Hiyori to death.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 16-17 When Lisa is tasked to guard Ichigo she is obviously more concerned with her magazine, with Kensei pointing out that all she is doing is reading porn. Lisa tells him to leave her alone and that he is ruining it for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 They eventually move down into their underground training facility proper.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 When the Visored eventually put Ichigo through the process of confronting his Inner Hollow in his Inner World, Lisa is the first to battle his possessed body. She tells Hachi to open the barrier so she may enter, and quickly attacks after introducing herself. The battle proves to be fierce, with Lisa suffering extensive injury to her right arm. Lisa even notes that Ichigo's Inner Hollow might kill her when asked by Shinji not to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, pages 13-17 When it comes times to switch with her fellow Visored it is Kensei who takes her place; he notably intervenes directly, knocking Ichigo down momentarily and allowing Lisa to escape outside the barrier, where she is subsequently tossed the stopwatch that had been in Kensei's keeping.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, pages 14-15 Once free of her fight she questions Shinji about the line-up and is subsequently informed that seven of them will be fighting, so the entire ordeal should last seventy minutes. Lisa then acknowledges Ichigo as being much stronger than she expected.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 1 Drawing on her own experiences she then deduces that the Hollowfication training should be finished within an hour.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 6 When Love's turn comes she asks who amongst them took the longest time to defeat their Inner Hollow, and was told by Kensei that it was Hiyori. She is shocked when Ichigo's Hollow form begins charging a , and warns Love. Before he can fire however his Hollow form shatters.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, pages 3-10 Hachi soon informs his fellow Visored that someone has entered inside his barrier. The infiltrator is later revealed to be ,Bleach manga; Chapter 225, pages 10-11 who is a friend of Ichigo's, who nervously asks an irritated Kensei that he not kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, pages 12-13 When Orihime leaves the group discuss her appearance with Shinji explaining who she is and how she is the love of his life. Lisa, however, notes that he says this to all the cute girls and reminds him that he used to say the same things to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 1 Lisa is subsequently present at the Visored training facility when Kenji makes a brief return during Ichigo's training. Despite interest she is relieved when Kenji elects not to join in his training; Ichigo subsequently notes that Lisa isn't even involved in his training, and that she's been reading porn instead. Lisa, Ichigo and Love then argue, with Lisa pointing out that she isn't dirty-minded; she only has a healthy interest. Kenji, however, points out that she reads porn up to two times a day, despite being a mother. Lisa counters, claiming both Kenji and Ichigo still have to return the magazines she loaned them.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 8-9 Kenji eventually reveals the reason for his visit: he found another artefact that needs hiding away. Lisa joined Kenji on a secretive mission to Heisekai that lasted several days to hide one of the elemental Kyūtai. Since the creation of a ceaseless whirlpool at the centre of the spiritual seas of Heisekai coincided with this mission, Shinji speculated that the Kyūtai they hid away was Semaiumi and that it was responsible for the whirlpool. Lisa returned to in time to set out alongside her fellow Visored when they decided to fight in the upcoming battle.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Battle of Fake Karakura Town Lisa and her fellow Visored arrive on-scene immediately after Aizen, Gin and Tōsen are released from Yamamoto's fire-prison by 's roar.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 19-20 She subsequently moves to speak to and admonishes him for "playing dead", and stomps on his head. He tells her that she has gotten prettier, earning him a kick to the face, and is then told to see how much stronger she has gotten. When Shunsui calls after her that its good to see her again she calls him an idiot and then rejoins her friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 5-9 Lisa then summons her Hollow mask in response to the Hollow creature Hooleer spewing forth a large number of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 16-19 Lisa proceeds to engage the Gillian. After Hachi finishes off a group using Kidō, she slices one of the looped of heads that fly in her direction, and admonishes Hachi for throwing his enemies her way.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 She quickly identifies a nearby Gillian preparing to fire a Cero, but before it can she completely shreds its head with a series of lightning-fast sword strikes in the blink-of-an-eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 12-13 During this time she also notes that Kenji and Kei have begun their own battles in Kagamino City and silently urges them to be careful.Winter War: Kagamino Showdown After dealing with the Gillian threat Lisa intervenes in the battle between Tōshirō Hitsugaya and , justifying that the enemy of her enemy is her friend.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 6-9 Whilst Hitsugaya and Hiyori begin bickering Lisa opts instead to fight and ends up agreeing when Harribel claims she expected them to attack her all at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 13-15 Lisa, after re-donning her mask, releases her Zanpakutō, alongside Hiyori releasing her Shikai and Hitsugaya releasing his Bankai once more. The three converge on Harribel, producing a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-18 The fight, however, is cut short by Aizen himself who subsequently dispatches Harribel himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 21-22 Lisa then stands alongside her fellow Visored and the remaining Gotei 13 Captains with the goal of protecting Ichigo from the effects of Aizen's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 She attempts an attack alongside Shinji, Rose and Love, but has her Zanpakutō's Shikai cut cleanly in half before she too is struck down before doing her opponent any harm at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 10 Her dipping reiatsu alerts Kenji to the predicament. Seeing Kenji's indecision Van Satonaka assumes command of the vanguard in Kagamino City and tells his friend to leave matters in his hands, causing Kenji to race to Fake Karakura Town with all speed. Lisa manages to survive her injuries and is healed by . She stays at Hiyori's side, as her comrade is still in some danger, and is shocked when Kenji finally arrives on-scene. Before she can even speak however the latter kisses her passionately and is then told that they scared him senseless, and that she has to stop doing that. Lisa is further shocked when Unohana states that she considers the Visored, including Kenji, to be their allies.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 2-4 Quincy Blood War Unlike Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro and Rose, Lisa opted not to return to the Gotei 13 following the conclusion of the war with Aizen. She instead opened a bookstore after receiving financial aid from Kei Yume, but regularly hung out with the Visored who remained in the World of the Living. Almost a year and a half after Aizen's defeat Lisa is approached by Hiyori, who questions why no one is letting her in. Lisa reveals that Love and Hachi have gone out and that she does not have the key.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 1 Hiyori, meanwhile, claims that she smells Shinigami, and turns to see a small portal opening beside her.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 2 Lisa is subsequently dragged along by Hiyori when the latter is recruited to fix the distortion between the World of the Living and Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, page 14 She joins Love, Hachi and Hiyori and goes to the Soul Society to aid the war effort against the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 606, page 6 and eventually makes her way to Urahara's laboratory. When asked she complies to don a shihakushō.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, pages 1-4 When Nanao expresses shock at the absence of Ukitake's vast reiatsu, Lisa tells her that they aren't going to let things go.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 14 She subsequently fingers her bracelet and wonders if she was right in saying so, directing her thoughts to Kenji. He replies in the privacy of her mind, and assures her that she is right, and tells her to be careful. Lisa, joined by the Visored and Shinigami, eventually reach Wahrwelt, where they begin to move towards the centre of the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 4-5 During the battle that unfolds Lisa attacks a distracted alongside Hachi and Love, but is knocked through several buildings and down to ground level.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 9 & 12-15 In an unconscious state Lisa, Love, Hachi and Hiyori become the target of a large arrow fired from Gerard during his battle with Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Kenji, which Kenji shields them from using his own body.Blood War Inquel Part III Lisa survives the battle and decides to join Kenji for a drink to celebrate.Blood War Inquel Part IV Peacetime Following 's defeat by an extended period of peace reigns over the , though Kenji's growing group of spiritually aware exiles and rogues are deemed to be a rebellious and dangerous future element by the Central 46; especially Kenji himself, who the Central 46 viewed as a criminal.His True Colors? This originally caused friction for Lisa; In the months following the Blood War Lisa accepts an invitation from Shunsui and becomes Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13, with her daughter Arisa as Lieutenant. Lisa, along with Hitsugaya and the Visored aligned with the Gotei 13, successfully advocated the position that having allies of power stationed in the could be a beneficial aid, which becomes the accepted view point. Kenji's group, which came to be known as the Ryū Order, was allied with the Gotei 13, though the alliance did not come easily to either side.Ryū Order Lisa helped the reconstruction effort that lasted for a number of years.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 1 Ten years of peace subsequently reign over both the Soul Society and the World of the Living.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 2 Lisa was present at the promotion ceremony of to Captain of the 13th Division roughly ten years following the wars conclusion. Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 Lisa and Arisa would not stay long with the Gotei 13 however and soon returned to the World of the Living, with Katashi replacing her as Captain of the 8th Division.Gotei 13 (Cataclysm) She reopened her old bookstore in Kagamino City -- specifically in the premises once owned and used by Anika Shihōin as a safehouse -- alongside her daughter, but often left the actual running of the business to her daughter and fellow Visored while she personally helped Kenji in his various affairs. First Spiritual War Averian's Arrival Lisa, alongside Kensei, was the first Visored to join Kenji in his personal crusade against Averian, where she often assisted members of what Kenji referred to as the "Ryū Guard".Ryū Guard Heisekian Civil War Lisa opted against involving herself in the schemes of Oda Kōhai and, like Shinji and her fellow Visored who had left the Gotei 13, was seemingly content to watch as matters unfolded. The Collapse Shortly following The Collapse, which saw the , Horiwari, Heisekai and Kōhai Tochi forcibly merged together, Lisa was still running her bookstore. She was tracked down by Kenji however and recruited to help him restore Kei Yume just prior to her being targeted for attack by agents of The Outsider.The Fire Still Burns Shortly thereafter Kenji and she where visited by Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hiyori Sarugaki. Hitsugaya revealed his belief that Sōjirō Kusaka was still alive, possibly through the intervention of a Tenjin, and that he was likely after revenge. Kenji inferred, however, that if the Tenjin where responsible, then it depended completely on the Tenjin who was responsible for his revival, and further noted that Sōjirō bore one half of Heavenly Guardian's power just like Hitsugaya. He reasoned that if The Ferryman was responsible then Sōjirō could be an ally. At Hitsugaya's urging Lisa and Kenji depart using their respective Shukuchi, but not before Lisa encourages Hitsugaya and Amagai to do something about Ryan Kuchiki.Return of a Ghost She would later meet the heavily injured former Captains of the 11th and 7th Divisions, both of whom where thought dead in The Collapse, and with them restored the Ryū Guard to once more combat the threat posed by Averian. She and Kenji watch as Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura intervene directly to aid the alternate versions of Kaien and Kentaro during their battles with Averian's Espada in , where she then tells Kenji that they should be leaving soon otherwise they'll bring The Outsider down on them all. Kenji agrees but not before allowing Tadashi to pass a message along to Itazura about their survival.War Upon the Sands Lisa and Kenji are subsequently alerted via Hitsugaya's Renkei that Averian has appeared before Kentaro Hiroshi. After arriving using Shukuchi Lisa immediately attacks alongside Hitsugaya, who traps Averian in a partial dome of ice, thus augmenting the explosion caused by Lisa's Zanpakutō. She then retreated to Kenji's side and watched as Averian retreated.Solitary Invasion In the aftermath of Kenji following and then killing this Averian -- who was in actuality a Battle Doll -- Lisa located and recruited Maki Ichinose into the Ryū Guard once again. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part III *Party Crashers Part I *Party Crashers Part II Birth of the Tsuji *Darkest Pursuits *Invading the Dark Depths *Darkness Lifted Bount Incident *Bount Incident Part I *Bount Incident Part V Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel IV *Blood War Inquel V Arrival arc *March of the Visored Part II :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. The Fire Still Burns arc *The Fire Still Burns *Return of a Ghost Navigating the Waves arc *Solitary Invasion Powers and Abilities : Lisa boasts Captain-class spiritual power. Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 She was frequently fit to eavesdrop on Captain's meetings with only Shunsui noticing her presence, implying some skill in stealth. Following The Collapse she was more than capable of combating Averian and his Battle Dolls on even footing. Zanjutsu Mastery: Lisa is a masterful swordswoman capable of Bankai. Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 She was capable of fighting Hollowfied Captain-class opposition when she was only a Lieutenant, as well as the 3rd Espada during the Winter War, with her own Zanpakutō still sealed.Bleach anime; Episode 210''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 368, pages 13-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-18 The sheer speed and athleticism she possesses when attacking allows her to literally shred an opponent to pieces in the blink of an eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14 Hakuda: Lisa was capable of fighting a Hollowfied with a combination of Hakuda and Zanjutsu techniques.Bleach anime; Episode 124 Her athleticism enables her to easily perform an whilst spinning on one-hand, allowing for multiple swift kicks to be delivered in sequence.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 12 Immense Speed: Even as a Lieutenant Lisa was capable of using Shunpo to the same level as Rose and Love, both of whom where Captains at the time.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 She later developed the same version of Shukuchi employed rigorously by Kenji; she can thus traverse vast distances in the blink of an eye, to the point she was fit to casually bypass the defences of a Battle Doll with combat skills comparable to the real Averian, albeit this was in conjunction with the enhancement granted by her Hollow mask. Zanpakutō Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Iron Drink Dragonfly). Lisa's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with dark-blue hilt wrapping and a square guard. *' :' Lisa releases her Zanpakutō with the command Smash (潰せ, Tsubuse). In its Shikai form Haguro Tonbo resembles a ; the head acts like an axe, whilst the weighted end serves as a smashing implement.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-16 :Shikai Special Ability: After achieving her Bankai Lisa's Zanpakutō began exhibiting abilities that appeared to revolve around manipulation of her spiritual energy to create blue-coloured flames. While she demonstrated some of her skills before learning Bankai, such as when she fought alongside her fellow Visored, none of the attacks produced visual effects of any kind.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, page 13 :*'Jūich Tonbo Kyūtō' (十一条蜻蛉急騰, 11th Article: Dragonfly Leap): Lisa leaps into the air and spins her Zanpakutō, surrounding it in a spiritual shroud. When she impacts something the spiritual power is released in the form of an explosive surge of power resembling roaring flames. :*'Nijū Ichijō Tonbokudari' (二十一条蜻蛉下り, 21st Article: Dragonfly Landing): Lisa shouts the name of the technique before rapidly spinning her Zanpakutō above her head, surrounding it in a spiritual shroud. She then stabs her Zanpakutō forward, which has the effect of producing multiple spiritual strikes against her target(s), made seemingly of blue flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, page 13 ::*'Gobuho: Ichijō Tonbokudari' (五分歩 条蜻蛉下り, Half-step: Dragonfly Landing): Lisa substitutes the spinning motion for a thrusting one, producing a single spiritual attack encompassing the strength of the multi-strike variety with the appearance of a lance of blue flame. *' :' Not yet revealed. Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 16 Hollowfication Lisa was one of the original to undergo at the hands of ; he later tauntingly remarked that they where failures.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, pages 10-12 She was also one of two Visored, the other being Hiyori, who was responsible for Kenji's training. Her Hollow mask was lozenge-shaped in appearance with a cross-shaped opening which allowed her to see what was in-front of her.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 During the events of the Winter War Love claimed that the Visored where only capable of using their masks for three minutes, as they where heroes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 13 Lisa, however, proved that he was merely downplaying their respective strengths. During the training of Kenji, which consisted of a serious hourly combat session per-day, Lisa never removed her mask; this suggests her time-limit to be an hour. Following The Collapse she had seemingly refined her control. She is now capable of instantly donning her mask through will alone. Like previously however she tends to remove her mask following an offensive action to conserve her stamina.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 9 *'Power Augmentation:' The original intent behind Hollowfication was to bring about an enhanced being whose power alone was greater than either a Shinigami or Hollow would be capable of reaching on their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 9-11 With her mask donned Lisa experiences heightened ceilings of power, whilst expressing a unique duel-type spiritual signature not unlike that of an .Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 4-5 :*'Enhanced Strength:' During the Winter War Lisa was fit to casually cut through a Menos with only one arm and her Zanpakutō still sealed.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 12-13 Even with her enhanced Shikai attacks however she was unable to harm the likes of Gerard.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, page 13 Following The Collapse, however, she possessed the requisite strength whilst Hollowfied to deal extensive damage to Averian's enhanced Battle Dolls. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Lisa's speed whilst Hollowfied enabled her to swing her sealed Zanpakutō with such speed that she was capable of dispatching the notoriously durable Soulless whilst voiding their regenerative abilities and durable bodies. Her Shunpo was likewise amplified; to the point she was fit to match the lightning-accelerated Hollowfication-enhanced movements employed by Kenji during his training. Through combining her Shukuchi and her Hollowfied enhancement Lisa was fit to match the speeds employed by Kenji post-Collapse, allowing her to attack the likes of Averian whilst voiding his defensive measures completely. Notes Trivia *Lisa owns a book store called Yume Yadōmaru Books in Karakura Town. It's privately funded by Kei Yume. References & notes Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Female